This Too Shall Pass
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: A story about Jamie being accused of murder....Did he really do it? Or is he innocent? A Sequel is up and is also completed This Too Shall Pass 2. Completed!
1. Days Like This

A/N : I'm back! Did you guys miss me? LOL   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own In A Heartbeat..  
  
This Too Shall Pass  
  
Chapter One: Days Like This  
  
Jamie stood in the EMT station helping Val, Hank, and Tyler with inventory. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was finish up here. However, Jamie didn't even see the police officer till he spoke.  
  
"Is James Waite here?" the cop replied. That made Jamie wonder, he hadn't done anything wrong lately, why would an officer be here? Was his family hurt? Caitie?   
  
"Yes I am." Jamie stated.   
  
"Well, then you are under arrest for the murder of Amy- Liesel Doherty ."  
* * * *  
A/N: Sorry I know it's short and a cliffhanger. Let me know what u think?  
  
  



	2. The Beginning

This Too Shall Pass   
  
Chapter Two: The Beginning   
  
(Several Weeks Earlier)  
  
"Jimmy," Jamie's older 28 year old sister, Megan stated over the phone using her much hated nickname for Jamie. "Can you baby-sit Hannah tonight? Paul and I have to do something at the restaurant."  
  
Megan , her husband Paul, and their three year old daughter Hannah lived in the next town and owned a fabulous French restaurant there.   
  
"You know I'd love to, but I have a date, Meggie. Maybe mom or dad could do it?"   
  
"Yeah ok I'll ask." Megan replied.   
  
Jamie loved having his sister and niece close by. The pair was very close , despite the age difference. Jamie was not however, close to his older brother at 20, Peter who was in college in New York studying to be a lawyer or corporate business man or something along that nature. He supposed it was because Megan and Jamie had similar personalities and Peter the complete opposite from both, was the quiet perfect one, "Super Peter" Jamie had nicknamed him.   
  
Anyway, hours later Jamie found himself at the front of his date's house.  
  
"Hi, Amy-Liesel."   
"Please." Amy-Liesel replied as she and Jamie walked to his father's car. "Just call me Amy."  
  
Jamie laughed. "Sure" He hadn't planned that much for the date, thought it was his first with Amy, whom he'd meet days before at a concert. The tall dark curly red head had caught his attention and he phoned her for a date soon after. He figured they'd see a movie or something, which as it turned out , just what they did..  
  
And of course, the stop at the bar.  
  
Though Jamie knew he shouldn't have done it, the pair found themselves not drunk, but defiantly had too much to drink , especially since they were underage. However, Amy had insisted they never checked at the bar, and she had been right.   
  
Moments later, after a few kisses in the back of Jamie's car, he left Amy walking up to the front of her house.   
  
What happened after would later be argued upon…..  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  



	3. Just Another Perfect Day

A/N: To JamieFan, I have written j/c fiction= "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" and sort of "Will Tomorrow Ever Come? 2"   
  
This Too Shall Pass  
  
Chapter One: Just Another Perfect Day   
  
Jamie walked the halls barley awake, let alone able to notice all that was going on around him. His fun at the bar last night had left him with a terrible hangover.  
  
"Jamie, I've been looking for you everywhere ." Caitie replied interrupting his thoughts. "Didn't you go out with Amy Doherty last night?"  
  
"Yeah, and…"  
  
"She's dead." Caitie said sadly and calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I overheard Carlson talking to Mr. Walker, he's going to make an announcement over the PA, last period." Caitie continued. "I'm sorry."  
  
It was later that Jamie found out the whole story. Amy had been found early that morning by the side of a road, taken to Kingsport General, but then soon after died.   
  
Though they had went out together and he had had fun, he would have never seen her again, because Jamie had thought she was trouble. Still, he had gotten to know her and it was sad that she was now dead.   
  
However, this was not going to be the worst of his troubles…  
* * *  
Sergeant Michaels was frustrated. He had absolutely no leads on the Doherty case. No idea on who had murdered her. They had one suspect, though the public did not know it yet, James Waite. He had been the last person to see her alive and the last word she had said as well, still Michaels wasn't sure if the kid had done it.  
  
"Lily." Michaels stated as his partner, Sergeant Lily Andrews , stepped into the room.   
  
"Hey Bill. I've got news on the Doherty case." Lily replied. " Boss says to go with the Waite kid."  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. It’s Only Just Begun

This Too Shall Pass  
  
Chapter Four: It's Only Just Begun  
  
"Well, then you are under arrest for the murder of Amy- Liesel Doherty ." …..  
  
(One Day Later)   
  
It was unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable. That's what kept playing over and over again in Jamie's mind as he sat in the holding cell of the local jail. There was no way this could be happening, was another thought that had been frequent in his mind.   
  
"We need to ask you some more questions." one of the officers said as he approached Jamie's cell, and then pulled him out, towards another room that Jamie was now familiar with.   
  
"Tell me again what happened the night you went out with Amy." one of the officers, Sergeant Andrews he thought, asked him.  
  
"We went to a movie, had a couple of drinks at a bar, then I took her home." Jamie stated again.  
  
"Drinks at a bar? Says here you're only sixteen." Andrews continued, looking down at her papers and then stood up walking all over the room.   
  
"I know, it was stupid." Jamie replied, his hands folded on the table.  
  
"So was killing her." she stated standing over the boy.  
  
"I didn't kill, Amy."   
  
"If you confess, we'll be easier on you."   
  
"I didn't kill, Amy!"  
* * *  
Tyler was torn. He had heard the evidence against Jamie and it was pretty convincing. The last to see her, last word she said ect. He understood why Jamie was a suspect, though he didn't want to believe it. Though they were completely different, they were friends, and worked together; his heart was telling him to believe Jamie, his brain the opposite.  
  
It was days later when the police officially charged Jamie with Amy's murder; a hearing scheduled for the following week. The media was in a frenzy, trying to interview everyone that knew Jamie, even hunting down Hannah, Jamie's three year old niece, for information. Tyler stayed away, though he thought Jamie may have done the crime the did not want to say anything that could hurt his case. Though he did not want to say it, the fact that Jamie was not a good student, average, popular, athletic, the not getting in trouble type hurt him badly. People had stereotypes about Goths, and it wasn't helping Jamie.   
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. It Aint Over Till It’s Over

A/N: Since now that school has started I will not have a lot of time to write, so expect updates during weekends and holidays…  
  
This Too Shall Pass  
  
Chapter Five: It Aint Over Till It's Over   
  
"Your in a whole lot of shit, Jamie." Caitie replied to her friend across the table. It had been a rough week for her. She found herself crying at the thought of her "backup" best friend spending the rest of his life in jail.   
  
"I know." Jamie said searching the eyes of his best friend. "I didn't do it. Caitie, you've got to believe that."  
  
"Of course you didn't your not a murderer." Caitie stated, telling the truth. "I know you didn't kill Amy."  
  
Jamie smiled. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."  
  
Caitie nodded." When does the trial start?"  
  
"The end of the week."  
* * *  
Prosecutor ,Danielle Walker was determined to convict that boy. She had promised the Dohertys that Amy would get justice. James Waite, would pay for her death, she had told them as they sat distraught over the loss of their sixteen year old. She still couldn't get the picture of eight year old David-Douglas Doherty sobbing at the thought of his sister never coming home again or Amy-Liesel's twin brother sixteen year old Daniel-Adam angrier then anything.   
  
She would still protest even years after the trial…  
* * *  
"How is everyone?" Jamie asked his sister and brother.   
  
"They're alright." Peter said, felling helpless as his baby brother sat accused of a despicable crime. He had dropped everything in New York to see Jamie. Thought they had not been as close as either would have liked he knew that Jamie though a rebel was a good kid and would never hurt anyone.   
  
Jamie nodded. He felt trapped, lost. Would he ever get out of here?  
  
"Dad, Peter, and I are with you all the way. Even Hannah, you know how much she loves her Uncle Jimmy." she smiled trying to lighten the mood. Truth was, things hadn't been going well. Their lawyer wasn't sure they could win the case since he didn't have much evidence proving Jamie didn't do it. Also, the family had been spilt. Peter, her father, and herself believed Jamie's innocence, while her mother and her husband where not so sure, which brought everyone at ends.   
  
Jamie didn't smile back. "What about Paul and Mom?" he asked as if he was reading Megan's thoughts.  
  
"They're confused. People are telling them horrible things about you-untrue things."  
  
Jamie got angry. 'I understand if Paul doesn't believe me, he's just my brother-in-law." Even though he's known me since I was ten, Jamie thought. "But, my mother?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jimmy. So sorry." Megan Waite Powell stated.  
* * *  
The trial began, no matter how much Jamie wished it wouldn't he was living a nightmare. What he was sorry must about was what he was doing to his family and friends. Caitie, Meggie, his father and Peter were most supportive. Hank, Val, and Alex as well. They visited him once in awhile.   
  
Well. Jamie thought. At least I know who my friends are. He said to himself thinking of Tyler.  
  
"Mrs. Doherty, I'm so sorry for your loss." the prosecution told the witness, as Jamie snapped back into reality.   
  
"Thank you." Kathie Doherty replied.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened that night, November 13th?"  
"At about 8:15, Jamie came and picked Amy up."  
  
"Is Jamie here in the courtroom today?" Danielle Walker said pacing the floor.  
  
"Yes." she pointed. "Right over there."  
  
"Ok, what else happened?"  
  
"That's it. That was the last I saw of my daughter." Kathie replied, looking to her for husband, Michael for support.  
  
"So, you didn't see or hear James Wait drop your daughter at your house, as the defendant claims?"  
  
"No, she never came home."  
  
"Thank you, no further questions."  
  
Jamie shuttered as Kathie Doherty looked at him, full of hatred…  
* * *  
"Hey, I want to talk to you guys." Alex replied referring to Val, Tyler, Hank and Brooke, at the station. " I know emotions are running high, with Jamie's trial and everything. I just want you all to know that if you want to take some time off or anything just let me know."  
  
Everyone exchanged responses. Truth was emotions were running high. Tyler seemed to be the only one who didn't believe Jamie. Ales, Caitie and Hank were expected to be called in as character witnesses for Jamie's defense. This put a split in the squad that no one was sure could be fixed….  
* * *  
A/N That was long wasn't it? Hope u all like…. Chapter 6 out soon…   
  



	6. Jamie's Christmas Carol

A/N Sorry this took so long, this is the last chapter. Is anyone even still interested I only got 12 reviews…..  
  
This Too Shall Pass  
  
Chapter Six: Jamie's Christmas Carol   
  
Days turned in to weeks and still Jamie's trial raged on. Neither side seemed to be gaining anything, if the jury went and decided at that very moment it would be a toss . That thought scared Jamie, he was 16 years old , but was being tried as an adult. That meant he could get life for a crime he did not commit. How fragile life had become. In one single instant one, single mistake your life could be taken away from you. Even if he wasn't convicted, he would still have to face the doubts , the accusations. Could Amy's family really believe that he hadn't killed their daughter? If the police never found the real monster who cut Amy- Liesel's life short, why would anyone think that Jamie wasn't the killer? Why should they? His life was now a living hell and no verdict could ever change that.  
  
"Hey, Jamie." Val said surprising Jamie.   
  
"I'm surprised you came. Isn't your current boyfriend, Tyler, who believes I am a murderer." he said a little to meanly.  
  
"That's not far. Tyler wants to believe you are innocent he just can't." Val said defending her boyfriend. She took a good look at him he looked too sad, too depressed. That worried her. "He told me to tell you he's sorry."  
  
Jamie nodded blankly. "Anyway, Merry Christmas." she said trying to lighten the mood, though they were surrounded by jail walls. She pushed over a card towards him as a guard perked up. "I wasn't allowed to give you anything bigger." she said looking to the guard again.  
  
"Thanks, Val." he said as he smiled.   
* * **  
He did not know what had made him come that day. He had never come before. It was too hard on him. He could still see the vividness of that last night. His mother crying as the officer at the door tried to console her. He had been heading to school not realizing till then that his twin sister had not returned home.   
  
He hated Jamie Waite. It sickened him to know that he had gone to the same school as him, that he knew his friends.   
  
"Daniel." his mother tried to reason with him. "You don't have to go." he did. Daniel was glad that his brother David was so young that he didn't understand everything.  
  
He almost laughed as he remembered the ongoing joke the three of them had shared. There total dislike of the double names their parents had given them, Amy-Liesel, Daniel-Adam, and David-Douglas.   
  
Dan sighed, Jamie would pay.  
***  
  
"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Jingle All the Way!" little Hannah Powell screeched as Peter Waite put her on his shoulders and let her put the star on the tree.   
  
Yes. He was talking Jamie's job. That wasn't the only thing that was different this year. The division the family, the trial, Jamie's imprisonment during his favorite holiday. He missed his brother, though he would never tell him that.   
  
"Come All Ye Faithful…." Megan Waite Powell said in her beautiful singing voice. That Peter and the rest of the family suspected she got from their great grandmother Fiona as well as the fiery red hair that both Meggie and Hannah had.  
  
"Peter and I are going to Jamie and cheer him yup." Megan said breaking from the song. "Do you want to come mom?"   
  
"No." she replied, these days the thought of her youngest son brought tears to her eyes. She was horrible mother not believing that her son was innocent.   
  
"Tell Jamie, we love him." Doug Waite said tickling his granddaughter, as Paul Powell sat mute in the corner. Jamie had been the source of many fights between his wife and himself. Paul was a man of logic. No one saw Jamie drop Amy at her house, he had been the last person she had said in the hospital, it all lead to Jamie's guiltiness in his mind.   
***  
Two days later, December 22 the trial concluded and the jury began to debate the verdict. Everyone lay on pins and needles not daring to guess what the answer might be. And in moments or was it lifetimes the jury finally spoke .  
  
Look at him. Megan mumbled, someone had told her that if the jury looked at the defendant that meant that they had voted him not guilty. But, doing this she did not even notice that the jury had already said:  
"We the jury find the defendant, James Waite, of the murder of Amy-Liesel Doherty….not guilty."   
  
Jamie and Megan could hardly believe it after so long, he was free. "NO!" cried Daniel-Adam Doherty from the seats. "We'll appeal." was his family's lawyer's reply. But, that was not good enough , nothing would ever be.  
  
Jamie walked out of the court room, a free man. He did not know what had really happened that night 2 months ago, and doubted he ever would. He did not know how he would get back to his life, with so many who had doubted him, so many who proubley always would…..  
  
* * *  
A/N I hope this chapter was ok. And I hope u enjoyed this story! The end (he he)  
  
  
  



End file.
